Percy Jackson: The Next Generation of Demigods
by Darksword13
Summary: A class full of kids finds themselves taking an Argo trip to CHB where they learn that their school was made up entirely of demigods(including teachers) whether they knew their identities or not. Because they have reached age 13 it is time for them to go to camp and discover their parents-as well as meet the children of some of our favorite demigods.
1. We get beamed up

I leaned my head on my hand, only half listening to Cooper giving his semester final presentation. Behind me, Jesse and KJ were snickering about something-probably something perverted, the freaks. I shot them a glare, but they kept laughing. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. These presentations were a bit dull to listen to, I just don't know how teachers can manage having to grade all these. It was especially a pity because this was the last required day of school and we had to spend it listening to these things.

I brushed my frizzy hair away from my face, but the static kept making it come back, so eventually I just stopped. Then I heard a tap at the window. I turned to look out and barely manage to duck in time. A boy crashed through the glass, falling onto a desk and hitting his head on another. He staggered to a standing position, clutching his head and wincing. He looked about as old as a freshman, relatively tan, with dark curly hair and almond-brown eyes.

The rest of us backed up and gave him a big space bubble while he checked himself for injuries. After a while he looked up at the rest of us. "Um...hi. My name's Sam and I'm just here to save your lives so...carry on what you were doing and everything will be fine." We all just looked at him, a few mouths open, some just a bit bored, and others just staring blankly. "Either I'm insane, or you are because I'm pretty sure normal people don't randomly jump through school windows." Megan said.

"I'm not normal people, babe." Sam winked and turned back to window he'd broken. Surprisingly, our teacher seemed find nothing unusual about this kid and just watched him intently. "LOOK OUT!" he screamed suddenly, and ducked beneath a desk. A moment later, a scaly green lady flew through the window screaming "Die godling!" She slithered forward, knocking desks aside and flashing a mouthful of pointy teeth.

"Gee I'd love to, lady, but I promised my dad I'd be there for dinner tonight." Sam shrugged, then ducked as the snake lady-I thought she looked a bit like the Scythian Dracaena monster I read about in my Myth book-jabbed at him with a sharp pointy stick. And if I hadn't already seen enough weird stuff in the past five minutes, Sam's hands burst into flame that he threw at the Dracaena. She hissed and recoiled at each hit, but they weren't doing much more than that.

"Don't you have any weapons?" I yelled at him.

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that." he yelled back. "Just a second." he dug into the tool belt around his waist while dodging this way and that so as not to get skewered. "Finally!" he brought his hand out of one of the pockets and raised his prize triumphantly in the air. He was holding a steam-punkish looking pistol made of a bronze-colored metal. "Hasta la vista, freak." Now, I don't know what I was expecting to come out of that weird gun, but I did not even consider that a rainbow would shoot out a vaporized the Dracaena.

"That" my friend Kennedy said, "Is by far the lamest, girliest gun I have ever seen."

"Well I never said you had to shoot it." Sam retorted, looking somewhat offended.

"Hey," a girl who looked almost exactly like Sam appeared in a shimmering rainbow. "You done in there idiota? Get them and let's get going or Dad will get worried. Or worse, Mom will start freaking out." Both kids shuddered visibly at the thought.

"They're all here. Beam us up, Lynnie!" Sam grinned.

The girl scowled, "I told you never call me that. And this isn't Star Trek."

Suddenly everything disappeared and we were standing together on the deck of a large ship. Standing a control panel across from them was the girl they'd seen talking to Sam. She turned and gave them a thumbs up. "I'm Lynn. You've already met my brother Sammy."

"There should be a captain in there somewhere." Sam hopped up beside her and picked up a wii remote.

"You are not the captain of this ship." Lynn told him.

"Shut up. Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"You're just jealous."

The siblings kept arguing so the rest of us just stood around not knowing what to do. The ship was a sort of golden color and gleamed in the pre-noon sun. We were standing towards the front, and it seemed to stretch forever behind us. The sides had a sort of gun-type thing set up at intervals with ammo waiting beside them. I started to step out of the crowd to explore, and noticed a shadow growing larger on the deck. I looked up to see a tanned boy with short dirty-blonde hair descending from the sky and touching down lightly on the deck. He was a bit older than Sam and Lynn, but still pretty young. "You all seem to be handling this much better than last year's group." He noted.

"We're panicking on the inside." Mackenzie informed him.

"I see." He nodded. "My name is Camden Grace and you are about to arrive at Camp Half Blood."

* * *

**If you didn't get the description, Sam and Lynn are Leo's kids and Camden is Jason's son(Grace of course duh) I really hope you liked it cuz this is just something I put together when I was bored and I really though a next gen thing for percy jackson would be cool**


	2. I nearly drown

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to the awesome people who reviewed! Love you guys! Spoiler alert: hope you want to know who Percy's son is ;)**

* * *

We all rushed to the side of the ship and looked over the edge, giving us a magnificent bird's-eye view of a camp by the Atlantic Ocean. There were cabins scattered all over, most decorated strangely with plants or fire or other odd things. To the East(I think) of the cabins was a huge forest that seemed to be moving with life I saw an archery range, a fun-looking rock wall, a basketball court, and an arena where kids were sword-fighting with dummies. To the South of all that was a huge blue house with a wraparound porch.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," Camden smiled, sweeping his arm out to the scenery below us. The ship started to descend over the water. "The question now is, which of you is willing to jump first?"

"You want us to jump," Cooper started, "from here, into the Atlantic ocean."

"Yes." Camden replied. "And then swim to shore. It would be a shame if you drowned on your first day."

"We've been kidnapped by crazies!" KJ yelped.

"You're absolutely insane." Jesse put in.

"First we're plucked from our history class and stuck on a flying death trap, then you expect us to commit suicide. If you couldn't fly, I would tell you to jump first." I folded my arms and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Sammy here didn't take the time to explain things to you properly." Camden said. "He'll jump first."

"Every year." Sammy grumbled. walking over to the edge. "Every stinking year." He climbed up on the side and sat. "This is the most fun way to go, if you ask me." With that he stood up, flung out his arms, and fell backwards. We rushed forward to watch him fall, leaning almost far enough to fall ourselves. As we watched, the water rose up the cradle him and bring him safely to shore.

Cindy turned to Kennedy and me. "I'll jump if you do."

"Let's go backward," I agreed, starting to climb up.

"You go backward." Kennedy scoffed. "I will NEVER do that."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged.

"3, 2, 1!" Cindy yelled, jumping off and taking us with her.

The sensation of free-falling through midair was a bit frightening at first, but as I fell, I felt like a bird-minus the actual flying, of course. I was just drifting through nothingness on a leaf, waiting to be stopped. Then I was. The water hit me like a smack in the face, stopping my descent and knocking the wind out of me. I drifted down, down, to the bottom of the water. I thrashed around, unable to swim and with no breath to do so. I reached a hand up to the wavery sunlight above the water. Then, when I saw black edging into my vision, someone grabbed me from behind and brought me up. My lungs were burning, and I almost didn't think we were going to make it in time, but we broke the surface and I gasped, coughing water through my nostrils.

"I'm sorry," a boy's voice said from beside me. "It was my fault you nearly drowned. I should have focused on keeping you up more."

I turned to face my rescuer and stared straight into soft gray eyes almost obscured by long black bangs. He smiled. "Call me Danny. Danny Jackson."

"Cola," I answer, still taking in deep breaths of air. "Cola Hollings."

"Your parents must have liked soda a lot." Danny smirked.

"It's what my friends call me. Long story." I waved him off. "I'd like to get my feet on dry land."

"Right, sorry." he shook his head. "Hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms around his waist as we rose up on a wave and rushed to the beach. I stepped soggy, onto the sand and was instantly bombarded by Cindy and Kennedy. First, I noticed that everyone else was already waiting on the beach having somehow gotten there before me, and second, I noticed that unlike the rest of them and myself, Danny, Cindy, and Kennedy were completely dry.

"That is so not fair," I stated. Kennedy opened her mouth to reply, but a blue light suddenly started glowing somewhere above them and tridents appeared over both of their heads.

A man with black hair and sea green eyes stepped forward seemingly out of nowhere and put his hands on their shoulders. "Everyone, meet the newest claimed demigods at camp. Cindy Batre and Kennedy Flinter, daughters of Poseidon!" He bent down and spoke to them in a quieter tone, "I'm your older brother. Confusing, I know, but I'll explain later."

"Hey, look over there," I pointed to my class, crowded together further up the beach. There were three crossed arrow symbols floating in the air above the crowd. As others backed off, we saw who they were hovering over. Megan, Payton, and Kayla(who were, in fact, the ones standing beneath the arrows) were staring confusedly at everyone backing off from them.

"And meet the newest children of Apollo!" A lady with curly blonde hair came up behind them and raised her hands above them.

"Meet my mom and dad." Danny whispered to me. "They're sort of the camp leaders other than Chiron and Mr. D, who happens to be walking over here right now.

The man in mention, wearing an extremely ugly shirt and drinking a diet coke, was walking down the beach toward us. He looked over our group for a moment, pointed at Zane and said, "Son of Dionysus, right there." then walked away, taking a deep swig of coke.

**Hope you liked it! That bit at the end was inspired by a headcannon I found on tumblr that I really liked. In fact, I think I'll be including a few other headcannons. In the meantime review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. I want to know what you think should happen so please don't be shy! Also, review what you think others of the seven might have named their kids 'cuz I'm kinda stuck there :P Anyways, no matter what, I want to hear from you! Tell meeeeeeeeeeee! ~Kayt P.**


	3. I get pounced on by a playful tank

**Hi! thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed, I'm updating again today. Hope you like it ;)**

After I had dried off my clothes and settled into one of the spare bunks in the cabin dedicated to Hermes, the rest of my unclaimed class and I watched the introduction video to camp. Honestly, that thing should be rated PG-18. Some of that stuff was a bit too gruesome for some of us to stomach. Now our group was taking a tour led by two cousins both named Jade Stoll (one a girl and one a boy, so there was no confusion, sort of). I was walking in the back with Jesse and KJ because they were my only friends without Cindy and Kennedy around. Not that that meant much, because they spent the whole time arguing.

I spotted a rock, black like onyx, surrounded by a patch of dead grass not far from us with something engraved on it. I raised my hand slowly and waited for one of the Jades to notice it. "Is there something you wanted to ask?" the boy Jade asked me.

"Yeah, what's that rock there for?" I pointed to it.

"Oh," Jade (the girl) said darkly. "That's a memorial stone. Percy Jackson pushed for it to be put up for a good friend of his who died in the last war."

"Who's it for?" I asked slowly.

The Jades exchanged a look before telling me. "A son of Hades. Nico di Angelo. Sacrificed himself to stop the Greeks and Romans from killing each other."

"Oh," I replied lamely, looking at the ground. We continued the tour, but I wasn't really paying attention. At first I thought being a demigod would be a fun adventure, but now I was seeing the dangers more clearly than ever.

"Cola," KJ poked me, "earth would like to speak with you. The tour's over. We're going to lunch."

I looked around and realized we were alone. "Right, let's go." I jogged to catch up with Jesse and walked into the open-air dining pavilion with him. Again, three symbols hovered in the air, this time a staff with snakes around it over Andrew, Hunter, and Wyatt. Somehow, that didn't surprise me, Hermes fitted them perfectly. In the middle of eating, Owls holding olive branches appeared above Mackenzie and Delia. By now there were only four of us left unclaimed, and I wasn't too glad I was one of them.

I left the dining pavilion on my own to explore the forest. Pine needles sprinkled the ground and crunched softly as I stepped on them. The ground seemed to have a beautiful pattern of sprinkles due to the sunlight filtered through the treetops. I thought I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me, but when I looked back, it was still. I continued on a bit slower, listening carefully and glancing behind me every so often. In fact, it was looking back that nearly got me killed. Something jumped at me and knocked me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me for the second time today. I found myself staring face to face with what looked like a giant rottweiler. I mean, seriously giant. This thing was easily as big as a tank and could probably crush me without trying.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Down girl!" said a voice from behind me. The huge dog bounded past me and gave a big slobbery 'kiss' to the one who had called it off. Danny.

"It's dangerous in the woods alone," he told me as he offered his hand to help me up. "If any other monster had found you, you'd be dead by now."

"Nice to know," I grumbled, ignoring his hand and getting up on my own. "Do you have anything around here that's not deadly?"

Danny laughed, "Not that I can think of. Have you been claimed yet?"

"No," I averted my gaze from his eyes. Even for being grey, they managed to be full of warmth, and I felt that if I looked for too long I would burn.

"Don't get too upset, sometimes it takes a few days for them to notice you. Some kids here have waited for weeks to be claimed, but the gods always get around to it." he replied.

"Is that supposed to reassure me or something?" I scowled.

"Um….no, I guess not," he rubbed the back of his neck and fell into awkward silence.

I started walking away, I still wanted to see more of this forest, but Danny caught me by the wrist. "Wait….please." I glared and tapped my foot, waiting for him to say more. "There was….a place. Here in the woods. I just thought that, maybe you might want to see it?"

"Is that why you followed me?" I raised an eyebrow.

His cheeks blushed furiously. "I-I didn't-"

"Save your breath," I interrupted his blabbering. I held out my hand. "Just show me where this place is."

His smile reflected shyness and gratefulness as he took my hand and led me away. The forest got darker as we went, but Danny showed no sign of slowing. After a while we reached the biggest willow tree I had ever seen, with vines so thick you couldn't see between them. He parted the vines and looked back at me. "This is where I come when I want to get away from people."

I stepped inside and unintentionally let out a small gasp. Unlike the woods around it, the inside of this tree was lit up like the fourth of July.

"I always thought of it as a good place to think, you kno- holy crap!"

"What?" I turned back to him.

"If we don't hurry we'll be late for the bonfire!" He answered. "You really don't wanna miss this." Again, he pulled me by my arm, speeding through the woods with reckless abandon. And you know what? So did I.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Jesse asked me as I sat down beside him.

"I was just….exploring." I answered. "Just wanted to a bit more of this place."

Danny had gone over to his family before I came out. I didn't want any of my friends to see me with him. Knowing them, they'd take it in the totally wrong direction.

"Cooper got claimed by Hepaestus," KJ said miserably.

"That fits him, I guess. He always wanted to be an engineer." I replied.

"Yeah, but that means we're the last ones to be claimed!" Jesse put in.

I was about to reply, but the centaur, Chiron, stepped up in front of the crowd and adjusted a microphone. "Hello, campers!" he greeted us warmly. "Today we welcome fifteen new campers!" {cue loud cheers here} "Cindy and Kennedy, daughters of Poseidon," {more cheers} "Payton, Megan, and Kayla, children of Apollo," {again, cheers} "Andrew, Hunter, and Wyatt, sons of Hermes," {roaring now} "Delia and Mackenzie, daughters of Athena," {I think you get it now} "Zane, son of Dionysus; and Cooper, son of Hephaestus. We have three unclaimed demig-" Chiron was stopped, and I noticed a red glow somewhere above me. My heart leaping, I eagerly looked above me and….nothing. There were, however, matching battle axes over KJ and Jesse. While everyone else cheered, I held back tears. I knew I should try to be happy for my friends, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I was the last one to be claimed, and I was beginning to think I wouldn't be at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if I broke your feels with Nico's memorial stone, it's just necessary for the plot. I kinda do have this Cola/Danny ship going on, but I'm just a little bit unsure. I included a list of all the characters I added from Cola's class. Oh, and just in case you didn't know, Jesse and KJ are sons of Ares. Ciao! ~Kayt**


	4. I meet the Underworld close up

I sat on the roof of the Big House, staring up at the stars. I'd left the bonfire right after Ares claimed Jesse and KJ. I was dimly aware of people looking for me around camp a bit, but I also knew Mackenzie would tell people it was useless. She's the only one who knows my habit of roof-climbing when I get upset, and she also knows that it's best to leave me alone.

I wondered why my dad wouldn't claim me. Had I done something that would embarrass him? Maybe he just didn't want me.

"Hello."

I jerked my head around to my left, where the voice had come from. Nothing. I must've just imagined someone talking to me. I turned to face back, and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight." sitting beside me was a boy with olive skin and wavy black hair. He was wearing an aviator .

"How'd you get up here?" I asked her, trying to keep calm.

He looked at me and gave the barest glimpse of a smile. "You brought me, don't you remember?"

"I didn't bring anyone here! I just-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted me, "I should have been more specific. I'm just in your head."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm going to show you something, and you're going to have to make a choice," he said grimly.

"What are you showing me?" I was taken by surprise as he touched a cold finger to my forehead, and suddenly I wasn't on the roof anymore. I was surrounded by grey, flickering figures moving slowly about in a seemingly endless field. Every so often I saw a dead and blackened tree protruding out of the emptiness, but other than that, there was nothing.

"This is the fields of Asphodel, one of the Underworld realms." the boy said from behind me.

"Why did I need to see this? What makes this so special?" I asked desperately, this place's aura, was just so hopeless and depressing, I could feel it.

"The Underworld judges have somehow disappeared," he told me. "The spirits here in the fields are growing in numbers more rapidly now because it's the only place they can go, and without the judges, there's no one to control them and keep them docile."

"What's this got to do with me?"

"You're the only one who can fix this. You can get the judges back and restore order."

"What's the choice? You mentioned a choice before, what is it?"

The boy looked at me seriously and grimly. "Your choice is whether you'll do it or not. If you do, there's a good chance you'll never see the light of day again. You could be trapped in the Underworld forever as the cost of getting them back."

I gulped nervously and stared at my feet. "What will happen if I don't?"

The boy was suddenly just inches away from me, black tunnel eyes locking with my own. "If you don't, the spirits will overflow into the mortal world. Basically, chaos."

I stared back at him. "So where are these judges?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, that's your job. I can only tell you the consequences of whatever choice you make."

The scene started to fade, and so did my visitor. "Wait! Stop leaving! I'm not done interrogating you yet!"

"I can't help you anymore than what I have already." He told me. "Good luck."


	5. I make friends with a table

**Hey guys! Updating early today cuz guess what? I'm turning 13 today! I am offically a teenager! Hope you enjoy this chapter btw ;)**

I opened my eyes. The sun was just barely risen, and I was still lying on the roof of the Big House. My back was sore and my eyes were gummy. I rubbed the sleep away and crawled over to the edge of the roof where I could slide down on one of the supports that came up from the porch.

"Good morning," Chiron said to me once I reached the bottom. "Although I'm not sure how comfortable the shingles were." The centaur was sitting in his magical wheelchair at a table playing cards with Mr. D.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stay up there all night," I replied sheepishly.

"No matter," Chiron waved his hand as if to say all was forgotten. "Come sit. Have you ever played Pinochle before?"

"Once," I nodded, accepting my cards.

"Hmph," Mr. D grunted. "Not much experience, Coke."

"I can play well enough."

"Something has been stirring beneath us lately." Chiron said casually. "I hope it isn't anything dangerous."

"Don't fool yourself. Everything is dangerous when it has to do with these kids." Mr. D scoffed.

"Would. . .I don't know. . .missing Underworld judges be. . .dangerous?" I asked cautiously.

They both stared at me. "Where would you get an idea like that?" Chiron asked me.

"Oh, just a dream." I answered.

"Tell me about this dream," Chiron told me.

"Well, there was a boy, and he told me that they were missing and that I had to find them."

"What did this boy look like?" Chiron asked.

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not. You should run ahead to breakfast. Thank you."

* * *

"Hey guys," I said, sliding into the seat beside Cindy and in front of Kennedy.

"Cola! This place. Is awesome. The horses TALK. And they call me boss, 'cuz I am." Kennedy squealed excitedly.

"I never thought swimming could be so fun!" Cindy put in. "There's this cyclops, Tyson, who's apparently our brother, and he took us to the bottom of the ocean and it was so beautiful."

"Hey girls," Camden greeted us as he sat by Kennedy and Danny slid in beside him.

"You disappeared last night, Cola," Danny told me. "Where were you?"

"Oh, you know, the roof," I responded offhandedly.

"What!?"

"Hey look, Mr. D's making an announcement." Camden pointed to the head table. "This should be good."

"All right, all right, shut up midgets." Mr. D waved his hands for attention. "We have recently come into awareness of a crisis that could potentially have disastrous consequences for you mortals."

Murmurs spread quickly throughout the dining pavilion. "Probably ran out of diet coke again," Danny whispered to us.

Chiron stepped forward (now out of his wheelchair) to explain. "The Underworld judges have been taken. Where and by whom, we do not know. We do know that not having them back could cause deadly problems in the mortal world. So after a short council and some thinking, we have decided to issue a quest."

Cheers erupted so loud I had to cover my ears so they wouldn't break. Then someone bothered to ask something we might want to know (Athena cabin, or course), "Who's going to lead the quest?"

More shouts of the question were echoed before Chiron put his hands up for silence. "The only logical person to lead the quest. The one who brought us this news," I gulped, silently and desperately pleading for there to have been another kid visited by the pale boy. "Cola Hollings." Everyone else cheered. Me? I groaned and face-planted the table.


	6. I find a team

"Would you please come forward to receive your prophecy?" Chiron asked me. I slowly rose, feeling the weight of every eye in the pavilion resting on my shoulders as I approached him. From the side of the head table, a woman with curly red hair reaching down to her waist and a worn green cloak came up to me.

I recalled seeing her in the orientation video. She was the oracle of Delphi, I remember. A mortal who could see through the Mist and had accepted Apollo's Oracle. "What would you like to know?" she asked with a kind smile.

"What do I need to do to complete this quest?"

Green smoke promptly began pouring out of her mouth and she collapsed into a chair someone had brought up behind her, apparently expecting this to happen.

"Four return to Angel's home

and bring back what the cold one stole

But, beware, and count the cost,

You've won the battle, but the Angel is lost"

The green smoke retreated and the Oracle slumped in her chair. For once, silence reigned throughout all the gathered. "Well that was less than helpful." I stated blandly. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"It will be impossible to tell until those event unfold," Chiron told me. "but for now, the prophecy stated that there were to be three people besides the quest leader. You have to choose who will accompany you on your journey."

I opened my mouth immediately to ask for my friends, but then I shut it thinking, We've only just arrived here. None of us have mastered weapons or powers yet so bringing them could result in their deaths, and I won't be responsible for that. "I would like to ask if there are any volunteers in the Ares cabin. I want fighting skill at my side for this."

One girl stood up immediately. I could tell she was strong, but she was also slim, which meant she could be stealthy too. Her hair was pulled back into a dark brown braid and her hands were shoved into the pockets of her camouflage jacket. "My name is Jen Clarisse Rodriguez," she said. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm coming too," Danny shouted, standing up suddenly. "If you'll accept my help."

"If you want technical help," Sammy yelled from all the way across the room, "I'm your man, chica."

I turned back to Chiron. "I think I've found my team."


	7. He disapears again

Tonight I was lying on my back on the Hermes cabin roof. The plan was to leave tommorrow by the Camp's strawberry shipping van and make our way to New York. My plan was to start in the Underworld because that's where the problem was, right? I knew it wasn't a very solid plan; that I was basically running blind into battle. My stomach felt like there was hunk of lead sitting at the bottom of it, preventing me from sleep. So, yeah. On the roof again.

I could hear Jen beating up dummies in the practice arena. Maybe she couldn't sleep either. As far as I knew, Danny and Sammy (funny, I just realized that rhymes) were with their families; either sleeping soundly or preparing for our cross-country trip.

"It's funny when you think of it, isn't it?" the boy was once again sitting beside me. "Not long ago you were a realatively normal kid and now you're gathering up a team of Greek demigods for a potentially dangerous cross-country trip to the Underworld."

"You never told me, last time, how you got here," I mentioned off-handedly. Hey, like he said, things are weird here. Why not talk to the imaginary boy who visits me on roofs.

"I did tell you, though. You brought me." he replied.

"And I told you I didn't bring anyone anywhere," I responded.

He simply shrugged, staring at the faraway stars. "Maybe not intentionally. Being nervous or upset could do it."

I stared at him; from his pale skin to his shaggy black hair to his bare feet, this boy was a mystery. "Who are you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it with a confused expression crinkling his face. After a bit, he tried again. "I am-I'm-I," he stopped again. "That's strange, I don't . . . . I don't remember."

"You don't know who you are?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, I guess I just knew to come to you about the quest. . . I guess I just. . ." he trailed off. "I don't know."

"There's got to be some way for you to remember," I told him.

"I-" he started, but he never got to finish because just then someone else said, "Who are you talking to?"

I whipped my head around to see Danny climbing over the edge of the roof. "He's right h-" I was about to say that I was talking to the boy sitting right beside me, but when I looked back, he was gone.


	8. I meet the mystery boy

"There was a boy, just right here a second ago," I explained, trying to sound normal. Instead of teasing me, Danny just nodded knowingly as though that sore of thing happened to demigods on a daily basis.

"You could have been daydreaming him," Danny suggested. "Demigods have some pretty meaningful dreams. Sometimes of the future or of something their enemies are doing at the time. Stuff like that."

"Oh," I so intelligently stated.

"What did he look like?" Danny asked, "Just out of curiosity."

"He was really pale, " I started, "and he had sort of longish black hair and this jacket, um, an aviator jacket. It looked just a bit too large on him and he wasn't wearing any shoes."

Danny's eyes widened. "I think I know who you're talking about, come with me." He grabbed my hand and led me to the edge of the roof where we jumped.

"My parents and I live in the Poseidon cabin 'cuz my dad used to be Poseidon's only demigod kid," Danny explained as he led me to a low building made of rough grey stone decorated with pieces of seashell and coral.

He opened the door slowly and we tiptoed inside because in addition to Cindy and Kennedy, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and Danny's younger sister Eve were also sleeping. Cindy and Kennedy shared a bunk on the opposite side of the room from the two bunks taken up by the Jacksons. I stopped just inside the door, but Danny went over the wall space between his family's beds and took something off it. He quickly yet silently moved back out the door and around the corner with me on his heels.

"I think I found who you were talking about," he said, a touch of-what was it, fear?-in his voice. He turned over the piece of paper he was holding-a picture. Actually, to be specific, it was a picture of my mystery boy along with a younger version of Danny's dad and a punky-looking girl with blue streaks in her black hair.

"Yes!" I nearly squealed, almost waking up the whole camp, "Who is he? An old friend of your dad's? Where can we find him?"

"His name," Danny took a breath, "is Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

**Yeah, sorry these are so short (just think of it as the rest of the last chapter, the end bell for study hall rang and I didn't have time to finish), and I know that was a pretty obvious reveal, but I have a real neat surprise planned for this story and I just can't wait for it! Too bad it won't happen until the end XD. But seriously, love you guys. **


	9. I go on the road again

**HI again! So sorry for not posting sooner, I got lost on the road of life. XD and sorry this one's so short too. Anyways, after you read this, I'd appreciate it if you read my collaboration fic with annabethandpercy4ever called Demibending. It's a PJO/ATLA crossover.**

* * *

"Come back alive, will you? I haven't finished stealing your food." Kennedy patted my back with a smile.

"Thanks for your concern," I laughed, patting her back.

We were standing on the slope of Half Blood valley by Thalia's pine, about to leave on our quest. We, having decided that since the quest was issued from there, were headed to L.A. for a quick drop into the Underworld. Hopefully we wouldn't get there the easy way.

When my friends had finished saying their goodbyes, and my team had said farewell to their families with more than one worried face/ wet eye, we stepped away from them to be sent off by Chiron.

"Argus will take you as far as the bus station in Manhattan." Chiron told us. "You have been equipped with weapons properly?" we nodded. "You also have both mortal money and drachmas?" *nod* "and plenty of nectar and ambrosia?" *more nod* "and you remem-"

"We got everything, okay?" Jen interrupted. "You've already triple checked us. We're gonna come back fine. Depending on whether these dopes annoy me."

Sammy looked indignant. "Is that supposed to be a th-"

"Shut up, Valdez."

"We'll be back soon. No worries." Danny said. "You won't even notice we're gone."

I purse my lips. I knew this was more dangerous than they thought. There were no promises of coming back in this world, it just didn't exist. Nothing for the rest of my life would ever be for certain, like I had a cancer that was 95% likely to be the death of me.

I didn't voice these concerns, however. No need to worry anyone else with my pessimism. We piled into the van, one by one. Jen shoved Sammy aside and took shotgun while Danny and I climbed in the back. Sadly, I was in the middle and was squashed between the boys.

And just like that, we were on the road again.

**Sorry again for the shortness, bell again. There were some references to other shows/books in the chapter, first person to find them all gets a virtual blue cookie in the next chapter! It has come to my attention that some of my characterizations are a bit vague. So if there's any character you want to know more about, tell me and I'll either PM you an answer or upload a quick oneshot for you. Also, what do you guys think of chapter songs?**

**~Kayt**


	10. My leisurly visit to the lake

**I'm back with another chapter! And because I'm feeling generous today, I made this one extra long. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're taking a train?" Jen asked irritably. "A plane would get us to L.A. so much faster."

"We have to take a train just in case Zeus decides he doesn't like legacies of Poseidon and shoots us out of the sky." I replied patiently as I sat down and shoved my backpack up against the window seat. _And with a son of Hades showing up just out of my imagination, he might just have a problem with me, too._ Sammy slid in beside me and Jen and Danny sat facing us.

"So?" Jen crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just Danny. I'm sure we could get along just fine without him."

"I resent that," Danny glared at her.

Sammy just fiddled with some paper clips, molding them into vehicles and somehow making them move. By now we had switched trains two or three times, and were currently in Southern Iowa, having just passed Ottumwa going West on the Berlington railroad. We were about to pass through Osceola with a short stop. So far we hadn't run into much major trouble; just a minor hellhound skirmish. Well, two. Possibly five.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed the train wasn't moving.

"_Attention, passengers._" said a voice from the speakers. "_We are experiencing slight technical difficulties. There will be a one hour delay before departure." _

"Great," muttered Jen, "Just another waste of our time."

"Jen, please," I started.  
"If we had taken the plane, we could be in the Underworld by now." she complained.

"I suppose taking the plane could have gotten us there in two ways, then." Sammy mumbled, still distracted with his misshapen paperclips.

"Maybe we should go eat something," Danny suggested. "We've been on a train for a while, it would do us some good to get out and stretch our legs."

"Agreed," I added. "I haven't been here in ages. I'm pretty sure there's a Chinese place just down the street from here."

"You've been here before?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nodded, heading for the door. "Used to live here before we moved to Pennsylvania. Just over that way," I gestured in a general Northwest direction.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We still have a half an hour left before the amtrak leaves," I said as I finished off my sweet bun, licking the extra sugar off my fingertips. "What should we do?"

"You're the one who used to live here, what have you got in this town?" Sammy asked.

"Not much," I shrugged. "It's pretty small compared to N.Y. There's a couple of parks, and a lake East of here. Other than that…" I trailed off. It really had been a while.

"We should go see the lake, if it's not too far." Danny suggested.

"I guess," I responded. "The trip's only about five minutes on the bus."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o. .0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Danny and I stood at the edge of the lake, tossing some bread crumb we bought out to a group of swans while Sammy chilled out on the dock and Jen had gone out on the hiking trail. The park was empty today, there never were many people here, so we had the whole place to ourselves.

"This is a nice town," Danny remarked. "Why did you leave?"

I took a deep breath, this place had some pretty bad memories for me, right along with some of the best in my life. "We lived here with our mom-we as in my brother and I, that is. I don't really know much about what happened, but he died. Well, he probably did. Just disappeared. Went out one night and never came back. Mom took me and left. Now that I know about demigods and stuff, I'm starting to think he might have been killed by a monster or something."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You shouldn't say sorry for something that's not your fault. It just doesn't make sense."

"CHIMAERA! THERE'S A CHIMAERA HERE! COME ON! I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE YOU LAZY TRASH!" Jen's voice came from our left. Seconds later, she flew from the trees and landed, skidding, across the dead grass.

Sammy and Danny instantly had weapons in their hands, ready for combat. I just sort of stood there, fumbling in my pack for the celestial bronze knife Danny's mom had lent me for the quest. I knew I wouldn't be much good in a fight, so it was best to stay out of the way of the people who actually knew what to do, but I felt like I couldn't just do nothing.  
The chimaera lept out of the brush where Jen had just flown from, pure malice on its face and drool dripping off its sharp canines. From what I remembered of my Greek mythology, the chimaera had a venomous snake for a tail, so an attack from behind would do about as much good as one from the front, possibly less.

Jen used her greatsword to pull herself up from the ground and run at the chimaera again, only succeeding in getting batted away again. Sammy was throwing small knives and spinning stars at the monster, which would have been a good tactic if the enemy was humanoid with armour to find chinks in, but as it was they didn't do much good. Danny managed to get a wave to wash over the beast, knocking it down temporarily, but in the end only succeeding in making it angrier.

I gritted my teeth. The choices, naturally, were fight or flight. Fighting wasn't working too well at the moment, but flight would end with them getting a bunch or mortals killed and more than likely themselves as well. We were in a lose-lose situation, unless we could find a way to defeat this monster.

"In a tough situation?" said a voice from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Nico diAngelo standing behind me, staring straight ahead at the monster.

"Fine time for you to show up," I growled, irritated at his lousy timing. "I don't suppose you have any bright ideas."

"Not really," he shrugged. "But I found out my name is Nico diAngelo."

"I realise that," I took a deep breath, "but as you can see there are more pressing matters at present. I can't fight and my friends are getting their butts whupped."

"Yeah, we noticed!" Jen yelled, "Why don't you at least try to do something more useful than stand there talking to air!?"

"Hm," Nico hummed softly, "Maybe there is something I can do to help."

"What is it?" I pleaded desperately, "Anything that will get us out of here alive."

"Take my hand." He extended his pale, thin, fingers toward me and I went to take them. I had been half expecting my hand to go right through his, but surprisingly, he was opaque as any living human.

"_Siamo uno," _he chanted, his eyes closed, and I shut mine. "_io incarnano i nostri nemici periscono prima di noi," _A light flashed behind my eyelids, and when I opened them Nico was gone, and everything looked different. A red light glowed from the chimaera, and each of my friends had their own color of light focused around their hearts. It was like I could see everyone's life glowing brightly, strongly. And so easy to snuff out.

"Jen, Sammy!" I yelled, "Try to get the chimaera to follow you to the top of that lookout tower!"

"Why?" Jen screamed back after once again getting knocked by the beast.

"Just do it!" I called back, "I have a plan!"

Reluctantly, she nodded and screamed at the monster. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you, you ugly piece of crap!"

I didn't really think a childish insult like that would work on this thing, but apparently it was pretty touchy and it turned away from trying to maul Danny the aquaman and thundered towards her. She and Sammy took turns distracting it as they made their way to the tall wooden structure behind them. I watched them scramble to the top, followed by the murderous myth who was tearing up the old stairs as it ran to kill them.

_Okay_, I heard Nico say in my head, _so far so good_. "Danny, when they get to the top, send the most powerful blast of water you can muster just over the top of the tower," I commanded. He nodded in response, a determined look on his face.

Knowing he would handle his part just fine, I ran around to the side of the tower opposite of the lake. I watched with baited breath as Jen and Sammy were pushed to the corner of the tower's top level. _Come on, Danny, now!_ I thought as loudly as I could, then shouted, "DUCK!" at our two friends. They did, just in time to not get caught by the powerful torrent that swept the chimaera off the roof.

Okay, my turn.

I looked down at my hand, the bronze knife seemed to have transformed into a sword with a midnight black blade. The chimaera was nearly at the ground in 3…2...1!"

I stabbed the ground as hard as I could with the midnight sword, opening a crevice in the earth that swallowed up the monster, then closed up, leaving no trace that it had ever been here. Aside from the trashed tower and the fallen trees.

I shut my eyes once again, and this time when I opened them, my vision was back to normal.

"We did it," noted Nico, who was standing in front of me. "A job well done."

We were back on the train now, exhausted, but for the most part okay. Sammy and Jen had conked out shortly after sitting down, and now only Danny and I were left. We were silent for a while, but then Danny asked me a question.

"Your brother," he said. "What was his name?"

"Beinik," I replied. "Weirdest name I ever heard. I just called him Ben."

Danny gave a low chuckle. "Now I know why you always go by a nickname."

I smiled back. "Yeah."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Your child failed, Echidna," a cold voice said.

"It shouldn't have," another voice growled in response. "It's the demon-child's fault, or else they would be dead.

"The whole idea is to kill the demon-child!" the cold voice snapped. "You know the prophecy. We need to take her out. I will not be denied my victory, not now that my children have reached their great numbers! I might be lenient this time, but if you fail again, my children will take you out for good."

A fluttering of leathery wings could be heard echoing throughout, and Echidna shivered visibly.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! If you have any theories about how you think this will go, review them, please! I really want to know what you think! Thanks for being patient with me, guys, I'm really grateful.  
**


	11. We take a wrong turn

"Why weren't you paying better attention?!" Jen yelled at a cowering Sammy. We had gotten on the wrong train and ended up in Washington rather than Nevada as we were planning, and Jen blamed him because he was the one to buy the tickets.

"This blows," I fumed. "However, on the bright side, we just have to go South from here and we'll be in California. So we're not too far off track."

It had been a few days since the Chimaera attack, and so far we hadn't run into any more trouble, but I wouldn't want to jinx our already crappy luck.

"Bad news, guys," Danny reported, coming back from the service desk.

"No, no, no. Just. No." I covered his mouth with my hand. "No more bad news. I swear if you say one more thing for me to be irritated about, I swear-"

"You really shouldn't swear," he interrupted me. "And anyways, it can't really be helped. Unless we intend to fly, we're stuck in Washington until tomorrow."

Jen scowled at Sammy. "You better be happy, runt."

I sighed. "We can't afford a hotel. We're stuck in the station for the night."

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

"Now?" hissed a cold voice in the dark.

"Yes, my child." an even icier one replied. "Remove the Angel from existence. Do not let anything get in the way of our victory. Soon Olympus will fall. And you will never hide again."

Selene pointed to the cave mouth. "Go, children. Ensure the Olympians' defeat."

"For such a complex plan, yours seems to be going well." Echidna stated blandly.

Selene chuckled. "Those pompous Olympians don't understand how much they need that child. As long as we can off her before they realize her importance, victory is in my grasp."

* * *

**So sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of what I wanted to do next and it's been a while since I posted so I figured you guys deserved something at least. Oh, and tell me what you think if you want chapter songs, or if that would just kind of annoy you.**


	12. Ask the Author

Hey guys! So I decided that it might be fun to do an 'ask the admin' sort of thing so just comment the number you want and I'll give it to you! Also, shoutouts to amythysgirl, Greekgeek4u, Sue D. Meuss, and amanye. Blue cookies for all!

Zodiac sign

3 fears

3 things I love

turn on's

turn off's

height

birthday

fave color

do I have a crush

fave quote

fave place

fave food

what am I listening to right now

what do I notice in a new person

shoe size

eye color

hair color

fave clothes

fave movie

fave song

fave band

how do I feel right now

someone I love

current relationship status

fave holiday

last book i read


	13. The Angel

I dreamt about my brother that night, and how he'd died when I turned eleven. It was the most painful memory of my life, and also the scariest, meaning I remembered it clear as day.

It was a snowy day, when we lived in Iowa, of course, so it was humid and freezing. Something we both loved while we played in the sparkling white of East Lake's shores. Ben was an amazing brother, always patient and kind, even though he was four years older than me. I watched from a distance as my younger self stood stubbornly at the top of the hill, refusing to sled down to the road below.

"It's okay," Ben called to me. "I'll be here to catch you when you get here. You'll be just fine, I promise."

"Promise?" I looked back down at him as seriously as an eight-year-old can.

He smiled back warmly. "I swear it on Nutella and graham crackers."

"Okay," I climbed onto the blow up sled. "But remember, you swore on Nutella."

"And graham crackers," he reminded me.

I knew what happened next. I didn't watch myself push off, instead I turned to look down the road to see that black sedan hurtling down the road over the speed limit. Then mini-me reached the bottom, and I shut my eyes tight as the car struck.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the broken form of my brother laying on the road, and myself barely holding in tears as I stood over him. I walked over to put a ghostly hand on my shoulder, as if that could possibly be comforting.

"You swore on Nutella and graham crackers nothing would happen." little Cola mumbled. "You lied."

I bit my lip to keep from crying again, as I had every other time I remembered.

"You told Daniel he left and never came back," said a soft voice from behind me.

I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Nico standing behind me.

"I lied," I answered simply. "I tried to convince myself that was truth, once upon a time. I thought it would make it easier."

"Did it?" Nico asked.

"No," I shook my head. "It makes it hurt so much worse."

Nico stared off into the distance, as he did a lot while we were talking. "I had a sister once. She died and I blamed...I blamed someone else for it. I can't remember who now…" he trailed off.

Then his head snapped up. "You need to wake up, now." he told me urgently. "I think something's attacking."

As if on cue, Daniel's voice came booming down around us. "COLA! COLA WAKE UP!"

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring into Danny's sea blue eyes. "Something's attacking." He said. "We don't know what, but it's fast."

I blinked groggily, still a bit unsteady from my dream. We had stayed in the station for the night, which was warm, luckily.

I saw figures zipping through the shadows above and all around us. Whoever we were facing, they had the strength of numbers on their side. Jen and Sammy were back to back with weapons at the ready to defend themselves. We were nowhere near water, so Danny's powers weren't much good save for the water bottle in his pack. Considering we were outnumbered and had no idea what we were up against, I would have rathered to have to fight the chimaera again.

"The Angel will die!" hissed a male's voice from somewhere above us. Echoed agreements sounded all around us.

"The Angel this, the Angel that." Sammy rolled his eyes. "Who is this Angel anyways?"

Icy laughter everywhere, repeats of "They don't know! The foolish half-bloods don't know their own saviour! They will all die!"

"Come out where we can see you, cowards!" I shouted. "You hide in the shadows like rats. Are you afraid of a few teenagers?"

In a flash, a well-dressed, pale man with platinum hair and high cheekbones was a few feet away. "We're not afraid, but you should be, little Angel. How stupid of the Olympians to let their saviour out of safety."

"Better for us," a pale woman with blood red lips and a mirthless smile appeared beside the man. "All the easier to kill her."

"What do you mean by calling me Angel?" I asked, trying to sound bold. (here's a hint: it didn't work so well)

"You don't even know your own destiny!" laughed the woman, throwing her head back dramatically. "No matter. You're just going to die anyway." She approached us slowly, cheered on by her hidden comrades. As she came closer, she opened her mouth, revealing pointed fangs that still had blood dripping from them. She wasn't wearing lipstick.

"Vampires," I whispered.


End file.
